The Wonderlandian's True Hearts
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Lizzie and Kitty are at the True Heart's Day dance with their friends and they're having a relatively good time. But there's just one teeny tiny problem: They have no True Hearts Desires! But, they might be able to help each other with that teeny tiny problem (Lizzie Hearts/Kitty Cheshire) (Some sexual acts and themes committed)


**The Wonderlandian's True Hearts**

* * *

True Hearts Day came, and oh, how glorious it was. The heart fairies were fluttering, the cakes were delicious, and Kitty had stolen enough keys to open all the doors in the world. The party was wonderful for every fairy tale.

That is, for every fairy tale except for Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Hearts.

Even with everyone's true hearts in her arms, no one had given theirs to her, she had taken them away from their owners. No one had given them to her out of love.

The side of her that no one ever saw was rejoiced with the fact that Ashlynn finally listened to her true heart and became a rebel, but that stupid, miserable, bratty, childish, selfish side was still sad that she had no one to give her true heart, or hearts to.

At that point, she would give anything to just drop the hearts on the floor and walk miserably to her dorm room. But, her silly roommate, Lyra White was in the corner, making out with Allistair Wonderland.

The princess of hearts rolled her eyes as she lifted her diamond gloved hand to shield the corner of her right eye to shield them from the display. Now THAT clearly wasn't what she wanted to see at that point.

She pushed the taunts that she would administer to Lyra out of her head and walked out of the building. She wrapped her arms around her body as a pair of floating purple lips appeared in front of her. "Katherine Cheshire." Lizzie muttered to herself. This was the last thing she needed at that moment.

"Elizabeth Hearts. I'm surprised to see YOU here. This spot is for loners. You know, the people without someone to give their true heart to." Kitty said with her head bowed. Lizzie smiled to herself as she came closer to Kitty, whose body was still materializing.

"Hmm, so you are without a true heart's desire, huh?" Lizzie said as she wrapped the lavender curls of Kitty's pigtail around her finger. Kitty nodded then jerked her head up. "You too, huh?" Kitty asked. Lizzie nodded.

Lizzie dropped all of the hearts, all except one, which she intended to give to a very special someone. "Kitty, this is for you. You complete my heart, and I don't think I ever told you." Lizzie said proudly as she handed the special heart to Kitty.

Kitty raised her eyebrow, then smiled normally as she took the heart and put it into her pocket. She dug through the same pocket and pulled out a heart similar to the one that had been given to her.

Kitty blushed and stuttered as she handed the heart to Lizzie. "I...Um...C...Cupid told me to give this to the one my true heart desired, so, I...Um...I give this heart to you, Lizzie Hearts." Kitty stuttered nervously.

"Thank you, you adorable mischievous cat." Lizzie said as she dropped her heart into her pocket as she wrapped her arms around Kitty's body. "And here's how happy I am. now." Kitty said as she leaned forward, locking lips with Lizzie.

Lizzie squealed and giggled against Kitty's lips as she slightly bit the edge of Kitty's bottom lip. Kitty snaked her arm around Lizzie's neck while her left arm snaked it's way to the princess's stomach, all the while squealing against the other girl's lips.

The two Wonderlandians pulled apart, both blushing bright red. Kitty had her arms behind her back and Lizzie was rubbing her arm nervously. Then, without another word, their lips locked again as Lizzie rested her hands on Kitty's shoulders. Kitty's hands roamed up and down Lizzie's hips in a tender massage as Lizzie's breath grew husky and uneven.

When they pulled apart again, Lizzie firmly held Kitty's hand as they both walked closer to the building. "So, now that you gave me your true heart, can I keep it?" Kitty asked as she turned to Lizzie. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck as she whispered into Kitty's ear "If you still want it." Lizzie whispered as she stroked Kitty's hand.

Kitty blushed bright pink as Lizzie's tongue flicked the lobe of Kitty's ear. "Hmm." Lizzie hummed into Kitty's ear as Kitty placed kisses along the length of Lizzie's neck. "We're true hearts forever." Lizzie said as Kitty and Lizzie stroked each other's hands with their thumbs.

Lizzie grabbed Kitty's china-doll face and stroked the porcelain cheeks of Kitty's face. "Hmm, so... Wanna go back to my dorm, kitten." Lizzie whispered as her tongue once again flicked the lobe of Kitty's ear.

**FIN**

**So all! My first Fanfiction! Not that long and not that groundbreaking, but adorable none the less. And I always thought that Lizzie and Kitty will be a dirty couple (but just a bit) So, yeah...:D**


End file.
